


I have loved you since we were 18

by flowerkingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slice of Life, but its an oc so dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerkingbaek/pseuds/flowerkingbaek
Summary: Baekhyun let him go once. He wont repeat the same mistake twice.





	I have loved you since we were 18

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So this fic is going to be a small attempt at writing chaptered fics for me. hope you all like it.

Baekhyun was 8 years old when he first met him. The tiny boy (who would definitely not be tiny in a few more years) with his large years sticking out from under his cap. He was new to their school, this quiet boy who smiled at everyone with his pretty dimples and laughed freely and happily at everything. Bakehyun decided immediately that he was going to be his new best friend. He didn’t know why but he wanted the boy to smile at him like that. He wanted all that attention to himself. And baekhyun was stubborn. If he wanted something he wouldn’t rest until he got it. So he tried extra hard to be funny. Made more jokes, pulled faces, offered the new kid (whose name he found out was chanyeol. Park chanyeol. “It suits him” Baekhyun thought. “Cute name for a cute boy”.) his food and did everything his little 8 year old brain could think of to get Chanyeol to like him back.   
And it somehow worked. Soon they were insepearable. Baekhyun and chanyeol. They went everywhere together. Sat together in class. Stayed over at each others house during weekends. Everyone knew that if you wanted to find baekhyun all you had to do was look for Chanyeol because Baekhyun would be right beside him.   
When Chanyeol was 15 and looking at up Baekhyun with tears in his eyes because he liked boys and he didn’t know how to tell this to his parents it was Baekhyun who held his hand and hugged him and then stood beside him as he tearfully told his parents. And when Baekhyun at 18 realsied it wasn’t just girls he was strictly attracted to it was chanyeol who held him tight and told him its ok. That’s just how they were. There was never anything that they hid from each other. Nothing that they couldn’t tell to the other. No secrets. Until.


End file.
